1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device mainly uses a flat panel display such as a liquid crystal display, an organic light emitting device, and a plasma display. Particularly, the organic light emitting device includes two electrodes and an organic emission layer interposed therebetween. Electrons injected from one electrode and holes injected from the other electrode are combined in the organic emission layer to form excitons, and the excitons emit light as energy is discharged.
The organic light emitting device of a bottom emission structure emits light through the substrate on which various wires are formed, such that it is difficult to obtain a desirable aperture ratio and for it to be applied to a high resolution device. The organic light emitting device of a top emission structure forms the cathode of the transparent electrode having low conductivity such that it is difficult for it to be applied to a large-sized display device due to a voltage drop.
In the organic light emitting device, to realize a color image, a red organic emission layer, a green organic emission layer, and a blue organic emission layer are respectively formed in a red pixel, a green pixel, and a blue pixel. Alternatively, a white organic emission layer for emitting white light may be formed in the red pixel, the green pixel, and the blue pixel, and a red color filter, a green color filter, and a blue color filter are formed on the white organic emission layer for each pixel, thereby realizing the color image.
However, when realizing the color image by using the white organic emission layer and the color filters formed thereon, a light characteristic such as luminance may be deteriorated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form prior art.